Project Summary/Abstract Leveraging existing informatics platforms from the Mouse Connectome Project at USC (www.MouseConnectome.org) and from the Brainome Epigenomics Project at Salk/UCSD (http://brainome.ucsd.edu/CEMBA/), the CEMBA Data Core aims to develop innovative informatics tools for the collection, analysis, visualization, modeling, storage, and distribution of two major categories of cell-type information: molecular signatures (Research Segment 1) and anatomy (Research Segment 2). A scalable bioinformatics pipeline will be developed to collect, manage, analyze and visualize brain region-specific, whole- genome DNA methylation and chromatin accessibility (ATAC-Seq) within the comprehensive context of the mouse brain, achieving integration of cell type-specific molecular data with anatomical data. In parallel, the CEMBA Data Core will develop a dynamic, web-based informatics platform that facilitates the collection, analysis, and visualization of cell-type specific connectivity data. Further, the use of novel informatics tools will enable synchronization of cell type-specific epigenetic networks with neural networks. Finally, all of these data will be presented through intuitive online visualization tools, allowing users to view and analyze the information within the Allen Reference Atlas neuroanatomy framework. The CEMBA-DC will be the primary point of contact within the broader BICCN, including the Brain Cell Data Center (BCDC) U24 program. The CEMBA Data Core will work together with the BCDC and other investigators to harmonize nomenclature and semantic structures.